Moonstruck
by Ree-Vance
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia certainly was not crazy. Not even a little drop. She really did believe that waving a key around would make something appear. Just like that girl who said whatever she wrote became real, and that boy who said he could make ice into anything. Not crazy at all, right?
1. I am PN67R8F4B13

Moonstruck

**Chapter one: **I am PN67-R8-F4-B13

**Insane**: –_**adjective**_

**1.**

not sane; not of sound mind; mentally deranged.

**2.**

of, pertaining to, or characteristic of a person who is mentally deranged.

**3.**

utterly senseless

**Mad**:

–**_adjective_**

**1.**

mentally disturbed; deranged; insane; demented.

**Lunatic**: –_**noun**_

**1.**

an insane person.

**2.**

a person whose actions and manner are marked by extreme eccentricity or recklessness.

**Insane asylum**: **_-noun_**

a hospital for mentally incompetent or unbalanced person

Lucy wasn't any of these, she didn't have any qualities that determined that she belonged in a asylum either. She knew that seeing clowns in an empty room wasn't normal, and that jumping off a building to see if you could fly was just plain stupid. She didn't think that way, so why was she here? In a clean steel room with the only clothing on her body a thin medical gown? Her right hand had a band on her wrist with many numbers that Lucy had no idea what they meant. On the back side of the same hand there was a number printed on it. She was PN67-R8-F4-B13. That's what the doctors called her. Right now she sat on the hard metal bed they gave everyone swinging her feet off the edge. It was a bunk bed with a detergent smelling blanket and a paper pillow lying under her. Her roommate, Levy (who was PN34-F4-R8-B13), wasn't in their room right then. Lucy didn't know where she was.

All Lucy did know was that she wasn't crazy. She fiddled with her band absentmindedly. Lucy wanted to rip it off then walk out of this prison for good. She didn't understand how it had come to this. One second, she was eating ice cream and laughing with her buddy- then the next she was being shackled and led away screaming into a white van where men wearing white coats and helmets stabbed her with a fluid that made her fall asleep. She missed her buddy. Her buddy, Natsu, she had only met that day in the park. They clicked instantly, and at that moment they were laughing at how the clouds looked like ships. Was he taken away too? Lucy didn't know. She had heard him screaming her name, but was he taken? Was he okay?

It was her fourth day in the asylum. Levy told her that everyone in B13 was there for the same reason. Lucy scoffed when she told her what it was. That was why she was kidnapped? That was why she was drugged and beaten?

Just because she believed _magic was real_?

It was insane (not her, the doctors were insane!) to think that magic wasn't real. Lucy could do it! Her mother had given her keys and told her that if she said the magic words a spirit would appear before her. She did it! Really she did! It talked to her and said it's name was Aquarius (it wasn't very nice mind you but it was real!) and then it went back after a bit. Lucy figured that she didn't have enough strength to keep her out for longer. Lucy sighed at stared at the ceiling, which was actually just one big light. She winced but kept staring. If she could only have her keys... she would show them all that magic was real.

There was a loud beep and Lucy stood up. The door opened and in walked a blunette. The door was actually just bars, Lucy thought it really was a prison this way. They could see into other 'rooms' but rarely did. Lucy hopped down and the blunette looked up. The men behind her wore green scrubs and had rods on their belts (Levy had said that they could shock you).

"Levy!" Lucy greeted. Indeed, the blunette was her beloved roommate. Levy smiled and hugged Lucy. The men pushed a button and the door swung shut. "Where did you go?" She asked when they pulled away. Levy sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her; Lucy sat down.

"Examination. They thought that I was doing something to my hair- that's why it's blue. I told them over and over that it was natural but they didn't believe me." She huffed and crossed her thin arms.

"Examination?" Lucy asked eying her own blonde hair. Would they think that hers was fake too? It was obvious that Levy's was natural. Levy groaned then stopped halfway.

"Oh, right. You're new so you wouldn't know." Levy said slamming her fist into her open palm.

"Know what?" Lucy pushed.

"Well, Examination is when they take you to the office. It's really creepy there. They strap you to a table and do what they want there. We have to get examined once every month. Or whenever they want to examine you." Levy shuddered. "All they did to me was take some of my hair and blood." Lucy winced, she hated blood. It always made her feel sick. Levy sighed and looked at her new friend up and down. Lucy had a nice bust and thin waist. Levy hoped that they didn't examine her anytime soon,; she would hate it if they ruined her. Levy had liked Lucy since the instant that she was thrown into her room. Her old roommate had been walked to examination one day and never came back. It caused her to always hate examinations wondering if she would come back- she always had for the twelve years that she was here. Levy was just shy of being seventeen now, she had wondered if they wouldn't celebrate her birthday like they always did. When she first came she and her roommate had a small little party with some other patients during free time. It would be free time tomorrow. Levy hadn't gone to free time ever since Lucy came, Lucy was always scared to leave the room.

"I hope I don't go, it sounds scary." Lucy said. Levy nodded. "Levy..." Lucy started rubbing her hands together nervously.

"What is it?" Levy asked sensing her friends anxiousness.

"Do you believe in magic?" Lucy asked looking at the steel floor that was washed every other day. Levy looked at her and laughed. Lucy blushed and immediately felt stupid for asking.

"Of course I do! Why, I used to use writing magic." Levy said bellowing out her giggles. Lucy blushed heavily at her reaction. Levy leaned in to Lucy. "They can never make me think otherwise- so don't you go thinking that your wrong Lucy!" Lucy smiled and nodded.

"I won't."

"Good! It would be boring if you did." Lucy laughed and Levy statement. There was a chime and the lights flickered. Lucy stood up.

"Lights out already?" Levy asked arranging her pillow to a certain angle. Lucy sighed and started up the ladder to her own bed. It creaked slightly. "I hate lights out." Levy mumbled. Levy had a hard time sleeping at night. She stared out into the hallways and the dark rooms across from hers. It unnerved her how still it always was, but she always heard silent sobs and angry whispers at night. One day she decided to figure out where they were coming from. Maybe then she could ignore them like everyone else did. Levy was beginning to sleep better, Lucy's soft breathing helped bring her mind out of the black hole that was her imagination. Lucy crawled under her blanket and squeezed her arm under her pillow and thus her head. She closed her eyes slowly. There was another chime and the ceiling turned into blackness. She sighed and relaxed her body.

She wasn't crazy, so why was she treated like this?

**xXxXx**

At exactly 7:30 in the morning there was a chime and the room burst with light. Levy smiled to herself that she had the bottom of the bunk beds, while Lucy was happily asleep not noticing the change of the ceiling. Levy yawned and stretched. She rolled out from her bed and walked the five steps to the wall opposite of the bed. On it was a white and blue schedule embedded into the wall with a glass casing so no one could remove it. '_Not that I would want to_.' She thought. '_But it does seem a bit over board to go so far for just a schedule._' Her white finger traced the days of the week until it reached Saturday. _'Ah, here we are. Saturday we wake up, check_' She giggled. '_then we have breakfast in the group room. Uh-oh, Lucy isn't going to like that._' Levy looked over her shoulder at the mass of her sleeping roommate. She sighed but smiled. '_Maybe she needs this. Everyone has to get over their fears eventually right? I don't see why she is so scared of meeting the other patients anyway._' Levy drummed her fingers on her chin. '_If I used my script magic I could just make her un-afraid.. but..._' Levy bit her lip.

'_That's right. I could do that, but I haven't seen my pens in years. They won't even let me have a pencil afraid that I'll use it and over power them._' She stomped her foot angrily and grunted. '_Damn wussy bastards! Ugh!'_ Levy knew better than voicing her complaints out loud from her experience from past moments of rage. All it got her was a couple of shocks, knock out meds, and a week stay in the screening room.

'_I should wake Lucy up before they come by and make her get up.'_ Levy thought. She grinned evilly and thoughts of how to wake up her beloved blonde friend. Lucy was dreaming of happier times. Her mind was revolving around when she could wake up to the actual sun and the weight of her keys on her belt. Her dreams evaporated into a sharp prodding feeling in her leg. '_What is that?'_ She thought. '_C-Could it be the doctors? No!'_ She shot up in her bed, her blonde head barely missing the ceiling. Her blood raced and palms were sweaty. Her brown eyes looked around the room for the surgical masked man or maybe even the scrub wearing guards. '_Huh? They a-aren't here? Then what is poking me?_' She looked at her slim legs to see a head of blue grinning at her while a slender finger was poking her flesh. Lucy grinned. '_Of course. Levy.'_ She mentally sighed of relief.

"Aren't there normal methods of waking someone up?" She asked rubbing her eye with one hand. Levy grinned and hopped down from Lucy's bed.

"Oh sure there are." She replied breezily. '_Like shaking you gently, or maybe even blowing into your ear..'_ Her mind went back to images of a sleeping Lucy bolting up from her sleep alarmed and ruffled. She grinned. Lucy stretched her arms out.

"Then why don't you use them?" She asked combing her hair with her fingers. '_Can you believe that they don't even give me a comb? What am I going to do with it? Stab them with perfectly groomed hair? HAH._' Lucy gave up after a few moments of knots and wincing.

"Where would the fun be? The sheer thrill of knowing that you are upset?" The devil in chibi form stated grinning like a Cheshire cat. '_One day Levy you are going to kill me of a heart attack._' Lucy thought dryly.

"Meanie. I bet someone as smart as yourself," Levy blushed a tint of pink. "could figure out a way to wake me up nicely." '_Seriously, but, I suppose that it's better than being slapped awake or something._' Lucy hummed as she straightened creases out of her gown. Levy paused to think about _nice_ ways to wake Lucy up. She rubbed her hands together and smirked.

"Okay, since you asked, next time I'll figure out what's underneath that gown." She said with a smirk. Lucy blushed and wrapped her arms around her chest. '_Those things are huge! I wonder if they are heavy...'_ Levy thought smirking at Lucy. She found it pleasing to make the brown-eyed girl blush and stutter.

"L-L-Levy!" Said girl hissed. '_She wouldn't would she...? Waaaah! I hope not!'_ She pictured waking up to find two small hands lifting up her gown and- '_ARGH! Don't think about it Lucy!' _She scolded herself.

"Kidding, kidding, Lucy." The petite girl said waving her hand around her head and peering out of the bars. Unlike Lucy- Levy liked looking at the other rooms. She hoped to see if there was a new patient or chat with some neighbors. "Maybe." She added for good measure.

"I swear to god that if I find you doing that..." Lucy said glaring at Levy and shaking her fist. Levy rolled her eyes at the curvaceous girl. '_It's hard to take you serious with a red face Lucy.'_ She decided that it would be best to keep the thought to herself.

"Oh, Lucy, you know that I wouldn't do anything to really hurt you." Levy said with a soft smiled. Lucy smiled back, Levy turned back around to face the hallways. Lucy's mind began to wonder waiting for the guards. '_Natsu... I wonder how you are. I wish I knew where you were.. if you were okay..._' Lucy sighed and slapped her cheeks. '_Come on now Lucy! Thinking about him won't help anything... but still...Huh. Natsu had pink hair. If he was here they would certainly do to him what they did to Levy._' Lucy shuddered. Levy eyed her wondering if something was wrong for a second before she heard the steps of someone down the hallway. '_I hope he isn't here. I hope that he isn't being treated like this._' Lucy had too big of a heart for her own good, here she was being a prisoner in this hospital and all she could think about was the safety of a stranger?

There was a loud beep. Lucy climbed down from her bed and noticed Levy was standing at the door.

"Why aren't you sitting, Levy?" Lucy asked. _'Maybe she wants to greet the guards..?_' They always had their food delivered. They would eat on their beds and would chat about magic. Levy looked at Lucy surprised a bit. '_Oh wait! I didn't tell her.'_ She thought.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "We're eating in the group room." She finished waiting for the other girl to reply.

"We're what!" She shrieked. Levy sighed. '_I knew she would freak but still.._' She thought.

"We're eating in the-"

"I know, I know! But why?" Lucy asked walking over to her friend. '_I don't get it, we always eat in here! Ugh, I don't want to go out there..'_ Lucythought.

"Well, uh," Levy said nervously. '_Okay, breathe, don't get nervous.'_ She thought to boost her confidence. "it rotates so that we aren't in here all the time." She gushed out. Lucy said nothing for a while. '_Eep! I knew it! She's really really ma-'_

"That makes sense." Lucy said plainly. "So we can go outside sometimes?" She asked her brown eyes gleaming with hope. '_I wonder if it's like basketball courts or something out there. Maybe we can sun bathe or play in the grass!'_ She thought excitedly.

"Ummm... no.." She said kicking at imaginary pebbles. Lucy's smile dropped.

"Oh.." She laughed awkwardly. "Well, I, er, that makes... sense?" '_I want to see the sun again... shoot- this is a prison!'_ Levy opened her mouth to reply, when a loud beep interrupted her. The doors automatically opened at the same time. Levy smiled and Lucy gulped.

"Come on!" Levy said with a smile and grabbed Lucy's hand. The hallway was filled with other patients walking down it, to the left.

"There's so many.." Lucy mumbled walking with Levy. '_I knew that many mages were grabbed- but this looks like all of Fiore!_'

"Ne, Lucy, how come you don't like going outside the room?" Levy asked her eyes looking around for something. They were still walking down the large hallway. '_It's like a tunnel almost.'_ Levy thought. '_I wonder if it is a tunnel!' _Her imagination was fairly big mind you. '_Maybe we're like fifty feet underground and that's why we're never outside!'_

"Oh, well, you see.." Lucy closed her eyes slowly. "I'm scared that I'll see someone I know." She whispered. Levy heard it still. '_Oh Lucy..._' She thought sadly. She squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Almost every mage is down here." Levy said slowly, practically dragging Lucy with her. "But don't worry! If they are down here then you know they are safe and you can see them, right?" Levy said grinning. '_Well, as safe as one can be down here.'_ Lucy blinked her eyes and her small friend.

"You're right Levy!" She cheered picking up her pace. '_I was worried about nothing- It would be better to know that they were safe after all. Safe... Natsu...'_

**xXxXx**

Gray hated the warm temperature they always had in the hospital, if one could call it that. He ran a hand through his black locks frustrated. '_How come they make GUYS wear the dress too? UGH.' _It was true, he was currently decked out in a pale white gown with no seams. They did, however, give guys boxers to wear. '_I don't even want to think about what it would be like if everyone had to wear exactly the same __thing.'_ He slumped against the plastic table before him. It was white, '_Why is everything single freakin' thing in this goddamn hospital white?'_ He yelled in his mind. The plastic table was rectangular and attached to it were two _white_ benches that could sit about three people. It never stopped his friends from trying to all squeeze into it. There were fifty or more identical tables evenly spaced out in the large room. Gray sighed. He was waiting for Erza and Cana to come back before he went to get his own food. '_S'not like it matters much. Food never changes anyway._' Every morning they had to choose between oatmeal or cereal. Every morning Gray thought both meals were too damn hot. His eyes wandered to his wrists. They both had metal cuffs on them with a red lacryma imbedded on the front. It stopped him from using magic in his hands. '_Damn guards, why, I oughta freeze their asses...'_ He grumbled. He never would do it, for he never could do it. Still, making the threat helped to boost his confidence.

"Gray." A firm female voice said. He looked up lazily. '_This place must be getting to me.'_ He thought looking at the red-headed woman before him. '_Erza used to scare the hell out of me, but without her magic and being allowed to hit me she seems like every other woman.'_

"What?" He asked. Erza's eye twitched at the casual and rather _lazy_ tone he used with her, but the last trip to the office held her back from teaching him how to talk to her. '_Ah yes, I don't think I will be wanting to go back soon.'_ She thought setting her tray down.

"You can go get breakfast now." She said gracefully sliding into her seat across from the ice mage. He nodded and got out of his seat. Erza stared at her meal. It was a small gray tray with a plastic bowl of cereal on it. '_They couldn't even give us glass? Well I suppose they would think that we would make a weapon of sorts from the glass.'_ She sighed as she sipped on her water. She preferred not to drink things, with the anti-magic collar on her neck and wrists it made drinking a rather awkward experience. _'The only reason I have on these deterrents is because my magic uses my whole body an arms. I would prefer to only have them on the wrists, but ideally I would like to not be in here at all._' She picked up a flimsy plastic spoon and ladled cereal into her mouth. _'I would give anything for some cake right now.'_ She thought as the bland food hit her tongue. Another woman walked up to her, she had on no bracelets unlike Gray and Erza. Her brown hair tumbled down her back. Unlike most of the patients she wore a happy smile.

"'Sup Erza?" She asked setting plopping her tray down next to Erza's. '_Cana, please refrain form such careless behavior.'_ Erza scolded in her mind when a flake of the generic cereal landed on her tray.

"Not very much Cana, how are you?" She asked. Cana sighed and stretched neglecting the food before her.

"Not really hungry, maaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She groaned. "They should at least give us some booze!" She said. Erza smiled softly. _'Cana and her drinking habits, I don't think that will ever change.'_ She scowled. _'Unlike Gray...'_

"Or cake." She politely added finishing off her cereal. Most of the meal time was more socializing anyway. Cana grumbled and gulped down her water, then she stuck her tongue out. _'Tasteless, not even close to the heavenly glories of fine wine!'_ She cursed mentally. She looked around the table.

"Where's the stripper?" _'Not like he can strip much, I bet these people don't even want us to enjoy ourselves with these fuckin' non-removable dresses!'_ Cana thought.

"He is getting his own meal." '_Speaking of things that won't change I don't believe Cana will ever stop calling Gray that.'_ Erza smiled but hid it with her spoon. Cana pushed her tray away and lounged against the table.

"Damn ittttttttttt, I wish they would us out already." She said turning her head to Erza. "I can't do anything Erza." Erza's eyes widened surprised.

"What do you mean? You can use cards to tell the fut-" She started defending her friend. Cana waved her hand at her.

"I know, I know, I mean without them I'm useless, but you-"

"That's not true-"

"I know Erza!" Cana said getting riled up at her interruptions.

"Sorry." Erza mumbled. '_Don't talk bad about yourself!'_ She hissed in her mind.

"Anyway, _I_ can't do anything without my cards, but _you_ could show them that we aren't crazy with uh... what was it called again?" Cana said rubbing her head. "Heaven's circle of uh... life armor?" She said drawing a blank. _'I'm sure it has something to do with circles and heaven! Shit, it's been so long since I've seen it... I HARDLY REMEMBER! Next thing I know I'm going to forget what beer tastes like- NOOOOO!' _She screamed inwardly.

"Heaven's wheel armor." Erza added in nicely. _'I do believe that Heaven's circle of life armor would be something to laugh at._' But she would never say that out loud for fear of hurting her dear friend's feelings.

"Right!" Cana said smacking the table. Erza's cup shook, the owner glaring at it. _'Fall over if you dare cup...'_ "If we could only get your shackles off-"

"Cana!" Erza hissed. _'If they heard her talking like that- who knows what they would do! No, I know... She would end up like... She would end up like her..'_ Erza thought sadly.

"Sorry, sorry- it would never happen anyway." Cana sat back up and poked around her cereal. "Damn bastards. What kind of 'tarded hospital is this?" She said gloomily. _'Dammit...! I want to leave!'_

"A place that equals the fourth ring of hell and the holocaust- which was a terrible event that happened in some place called '_Germany_'. It was in my most thrilling fiction book! You should rea-" A chipper voice said.

"Oh, Levy, I didn't know you were here." Gray said walking back up to the table. (It was the fourth one in the sixth row.) Levy spun around. Lucy stood near her shyly. Levy grinned. Gray looked past her at the nervous blonde. _'Who's that? Levy's roommate? Hey, she's pretty cute; maybe I should-'_ He thought ignoring Levy's greeting's and raving on a book she read before she was taken.

"Who is this?" Erza asked Levy in her booming voice. _'I've never seen her around here before, well, Levy hasn't been coming to the group room lately. Maybe she was with this girl...?'_ Erza thought taking in Lucy's figure. Lucy jumped at her voice, Levy giggled and patted Lucy on the back. (Rather hard but Lucy wasn't going to whimper or anything...yet...).

"She's my new roommate! Her name is Lucy!" Levy said showing her off to her friends. Cana looked at Lucy, _'Lucy huh? Okay name. Whoa! Are those real? Damn, that girl could rival me or Erza over there...' _Cana thought. '_Lucy? Pretty name. I should get to know her better._' Erza nodded at her idea; she glanced at the shaken celestial mage. '_She appears to be quite flustered by the hospital, poor thing.'_ Levy pointed a small finger at Erza.

"This is Erza!" She declared. '_Erza... she looks pretty scary- but if Levy is friends with her then she must be nice.'_ Lucy concluded.

"Levy, pointing fingers isn't a nice habit." Erza scolded. Levy stuck her tongue. _'Why you...'_ Erza growled.

"Sorry, the other girl is Cana," Cana looked up from glaring at her water.

"'Sup?" She cheerfully added in.

"Aaaaaand the dude is Gray." Gray offered Lucy a small wave. Lucy smiled. '_These seem like friendly people, I don't know them either- well at least I don't recognize them...So for now, nothing bad has happened!' _She thought to herself sitting next to Cana. Gray and Levi sat next to each other on the other side. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Lucy didn't mind it much, nor Erza. Cana was indifferent to the silence wondering to herself if there was a way to get some liquor. Gray and Levi on the other hand were watching their companions fitfully, waiting for someone to say something and fill the silence.

"ARGH!" Levy yelled jumping up. "YOU!" She barked at Lucy. "What is you favorite color?" She demanded jabbing her finger into Lucy's (large) chest. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, whilst Erza and Cana looked on amused. '_Maybe they'll have a cat fight.'_ Gray thought eagerly.

"P-Pink...?" The scared blonde said. The blue-haired bookworm nodded, she jabbed Cana next (who at this point was highly irritated at the lack of alcohol but she wouldn't bite Levy).

"What's _your_ favorite color?" She screamed, steam was practically coming out of her ears. _'Like a train.. or bull...'_ Lucy thought her mind skipping down a road of Levy-bulls and Erza-sharks.

"What's it to yah?" Cana bellowed back (it was never too early for a fight), Gray sensing his wish may come true scooted to the edge of his seat. Levy's finger twitched.

"Whats-it-to-ME?" She hissed out. "Weeeeeeeeeeeell, YOU GUYS ARE SO DAMN BOR-"

"Hi guys!" Another blunette sang out. Levy stopped her rant and smiled as innocently as she could.

"Hi Juvia~" She said happily. Gray tensed, '_Juvia? SHITSHITSHITSHIT- I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'_ He thought jumping out of his seat. Juvia was being introduced to Lucy, who in turn was blushing shyly. His plans stopped cold when three very different voices called out to him.

"Gray." Erza's commanding voice said coldly. "Gray-sama~!" Juvia's high and sing-gong voice giggled. "Gray?" Lucy's soft and sweet voice asked a bit sadly. He gulped and turned slowly. Erza was glaring at him full force from the table. Juvia was next to her with her eyes sparkling and a blush painted onto her face. Lucy was last who was next to Juvia was a slightly sad look on her face; her pink lips were frowning at him. '_Any other guy would be in heaven to see these three giving them attention.'_ He mentally sighed. '_But Erza is just going to yell at me, Juvia is going to be a creepy stalker girl, and Lucy... Huh... I don't know what she's going to do but it looks like she's about to cry- FUCK. Was that my fault?'_ He marched back to his seat and sat back down. Erza nodded once and got up to dispose of her tray. Juvia sat next to him, Levy and Lucy sat on the other side. '_I wonder where Cana went off to?' _Lucy thought not finding the brunette anywhere.

"How are you today, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked hugging his arm. Gray looked away nervously.

"G-G...er- Good." He stuttered out. Juvia smiled and squealed. Lucy stared at them in awe. '_Are they dating? How cute! Looks like some people can be happy in here.'_ Lucy thought blushing at the couple (if a couple is the stalker and stalk-ee that is).

"Don't get any ideas." Levy whispered to Lucy in a hushed voice. "Juvia is just, obsessedwith Gray. Has been since before we were admitted." Levy said with a shrug. '_Eeeh? They have known each other for that long? Whoa... I feel... like an outsider...'_ Lucy's eyes darkened at the thought.

"I see." Lucy mumbled. A loud chime started. Gray looked up at the sound as if it was his knight in shining armor.

"YES!" He exclaimed jumping up and out of Juvia's grasp. "Breakfast is over!" He exclaimed doing a short happy dance. Juvia pouted but was blushing still.

"Juvia will see you later, Gray-sama!" She said skipping off. Gray twitched and went pale. Lucy giggled, he jumped and looked over at her.

"It was nice meeting you." Lucy said softly. Gray blushed and looked down.

"Y-Yeah nice meeting you too." He said his face getting hot. Levy looked between the two smirking.

"Come on, Lu-chan!" She said tugging her away. Lucy nodded and waved over her shoulder at Gray. '_She seems so nice... man... I wouldn't mind her hugging me like Juvia does... Lucy..'_ He thought blushing before walking back to his own room. The object of his thoughts was walking peacefully with Levy. '_I bet Natsu would be as nice as all of them- and certainly as friendly!'_ She thought giggling.

**xXxXx**

**A/N **Okay, Silverflower8910 said I could use the idea, (THANKS SO MUCH GURL) so I re-wrote the first chapter. O 3 O Everyone likes a little bit of fluff, right~? If I was you, and wanted to get a better grasp about what is happening in the fic, I would remember Levy's words very carefully. (SPOILERS FTW) If you see any typos **please point them out so I can fix them**, thanks~ The next chapter will be coming out indefinitely. I really have no idea when it will come out. Sorry...

Read and review please! The next chapter _will_ be coming out eventually~ xD Oh, Natsu will be too! ;3

'Till next chapter,

-Ree.

(P.S. _FIRST FAIRY TAIL FIC LIKE A _**_BOSS_**)


	2. Crying blue eyes

Moonstruck

Chapter Two: Crying blue eyes

Sometimes I wonder what the point of it all is.

The point of life.

The point of breathing.

The point of making friends and watching them die.

The point of trying to stay alive.

The point of pretending I don't see anything.

The point of it all.

I don't want to live in a world like this anymore.

But I do, because I know somewhere there is happiness.

I can't wait to share it with you.

But for now...

I wonder...

**xXxXx**

'_Why are we doing this?'_ Blood swirled around then stopped abruptly, only to be carefully dripped and pressed then suffocated underneath huge spectacles. '_What is the point? We bring them in, and then we take blood from them. We torture them and trap them- none of this is remotely humane! I can hear the children cry at night, I can hear them calling for their parents with broken hearts. The hysterical yells of a man who has been past his limit far too many times rings in my ears every time I stop to listen!'_ Delicate white hair fell around the spectacles. It hugged them and whispered promises that would be broken the next second, for that is what the owner did. Blue eyes try to peer between the fake lenses into the essence of life but all that can be found are the empty eyes and lifeless voices that the blue eyes has seen before. Dull and lifeless blue eyes haunted her thoughts. '_Why did that have to happen? She was just a little girl! She was so young- so full of life!'_ Tender white skinned hands smash down on the perfectly _white_ counters. A green-haired man standing near the furious blue-eyes jumped at the noise.

"Mira, you okay?" The man wearing a white lab coat asked looking over at his companion. Mirajane, or more often called Mira, slumped over the rack of test tubes filled with questionable fluids.

"Yes, Freed." She said calmly. Freed nodded at her and turned back around to the computer screen. It was black and white numbers ran across the page faster than rabbits during hunting season. '_I hope Mira is okay, she's been acting odd recently.'_ He thought typing in a few keys. Mira groaned and wrote down something in her notebook.

"What's up?" Freed asked hearing her groan. Mira ran a hand through her long white locks, she pulled her safety goggles up from her eyes.

"I'm just frustrated. Once again the chromosomes from PN34-F4-R8-B13 show that the product is a mutation, causing the color blue." She sighed and took the slide out form under the microscope. She opened a small drawer labeled '_Hair color'_ and placed it inside. Freed laughed.

"You seem upset. Even thought we're both mutations?" He said referring to her _white_ hair and his _green_ hair. Mira sighed and ran her pale hand over another test tube. The room they were in was wide and made out of steel. The walls were lined with _white_ counters, that were covered with medical equipment. '_Such a lovely hospital.'_ Mira thought sneering.

"What patients are coming in today?" Mira asked putting on her white coat. Freed opened a manilla folder that was laying next to him.

"Looks like- you ready yet?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure- just give me a second." She said walking over to five large filing cabinets. "Okay."

"Hmmm, five today." He said tracing his finger along some numbers. "All from F2." Mira moved to the second cabinet from the left. "PN87-F2-R9-B13." Mira opened the second drawer. It was labeled '_PN51-PN100'_. '_Ah, here it is.'_ She said pulling out a manilla folder with the same code printed on it; it was printed on with black marker.

"Got it." She said placing it on the counter next to the cabinets. Freed nodded and moved his finger to the next line.

"PN13-F2-R3-B13." Mira nodded and opened the top drawer; '_PN1-PN50'. _She pulled out a folder and let it flop onto the others.

"Right, next."

"PN45-F2-R12-B13." She closed the top drawer and went back to the second one; it flopped against the other two folders loudly, causing them to shift over the edge slightly.

"Last one." She cheered a tiny bit. '_Four isn't so bad, less victims that usual- oh! I mean patients.'_ She corrected herself quickly. Freed smirked. '_Looks like she's feeling better.'_

"PN26-F2-R3-B13." '_Huh? That can't be right. We hardly ever take both patients out of a room at the same time.'_ Freed looked the print out over again. '_No, it's right. I wonder why...'_

"Got it." Mira said flopping the last folder on to the leaning stack. It toppled and the papers in the folders spilled out over the _white_ floor. "Oh!" She squeaked out surprised. Freed looked between the folders and the shocked doctor.

"I'll help." He said bending down.

"T-Thank you." Said doctor exclaimed blushing. '_Freed is so nice to me.'_ She noticed a picture of one of the patients, she held it up to look at it better. Her red lips opened in surprise. '_But this is-'_

"Mira?" Freed asked holding a folder up. "I think it goes to this one." He opened it up, Mira nodded an dropped the picture in. The frizzy brown hair made her eyes linger a second more until Freed closed it. He stood up and Mira held up the other three for him. He smiled and grabbed them. He then stuck his hand down to help Mira up. She smiled and took it.

Freed walked over and placed the folders neatly on the other side of the room. Mira's heels clicked softly as she walked over to a red button on the wall. She pressed it and the speaker next to it cackled to life.

"_Control room, Building 13._" A rough voice said from the speaker.

"This is Examination room, Building 13." Mira replied.

"_Ah~ Mira-chan! What do you need?_" The man asked. Mira smiled.

"I need two guards to go get four patients and bring them here." She eyed the folders warily. '_I wonder what guards will come.. I hope that I don't have to do anything gruesome to the patients..' _

"_Of course. Which ones do you need?_"

"Sorry, you know I can't say them outside this room. Very confidential and all that." She said with a shrug.

"_Sure, sure- protocol. I'll send them over now._"

"Thank you, Gildarts." There was a scoff on the other end.

"_Anything for you Miss Examiner._" A faint buzz followed that and Mira released the button. She looked at Freed who was looking back at her. She squared her shoulders. '_Time to be professional.'_

"Doctor," Freed raised his eyebrow amused, Mira fought down a blush. "prepare exam room one please." Freed turned around with a grin on his face from her antics. '_They aren't here yet Mira.'_ He chuckled. '_Still, she looks cute when she gets serious.'_

"Yes ma'am." Mira pouted at his playful tone. The sliding door on the other end beeped. Mira calmly rushed over there. She quickly punched in the four-key access code into the screen to the left of the door. '_Let's see here, 1-9-3-3.'_ The door slid open, Mira stood in the middle with the folders in her hands. Two men were on the other side wearing green scrubs and white surgical masks walked in. One had long frizzy black hair that was in a ponytail, the other had short spiky blonde hair.

"Welcome." Mira said flatly.

"No love for us, eh Mira?" The blonde said cockily.

"Shut up Laxus." The pierced one said groaning. '_Same old Laxus and Gazelle.'_ She thought with a giggle.

"Quiet Gazelle." She said softly. Laxus grinned while Gazelle scoffed. Mira tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I need you two to get these four patients."

"You mean vermin." Gazelle interrupted. Laxus laughed heartily.

"Ah, your sense of humor is priceless." He said laughing. Mira's eye twitched unamused.

"Not _vermin_, they are patients." Mira corrected.

"Whatever." Gazelle said waving her off. "So what _patients_ do why have to fetch?" Mira looked down to her hands. '_I don't want to pass these off, not to the guards.'_ She handed them over to Laxus, '_He's more responsible than Gazelle.'_ Laxus gave them a quick look over before nodding. He turned around and a grumbling Gazelle followed him, Mira reached over to close the door.

"Mirajane." Laxus said. She looked over at him surprised.

"Shouldn't you be-"

"It was nice seeing you again." He said with a soft smile, Mira blushed. '_What's he doing? He never acted like this before-'_

"Mira?" Freed called from behind her. Mira snapped out of her thoughts and smashed her hand down on the button. Laxus stepped back shocked as the doors shot shut. He walked away amused while flipping through the patients' folders.

"Y-Yes?" She panted. '_I wonder what happened?_' He thought watching his partner slump over to reach the button.

"Nothing." He said turning back around. "Exam room one is prepped, Miss Examiner." He said with a playful tone. Mira smacked his arm.

"Shush. You're just jealous that I'm the head examiner." She said brushing her locks out of her pink face again. Freed rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you di..." His voice faded off and Mira shot him a dark look.

"You don't need to say it Freed. I know." She said coldly placing her goggles over her eyes and grabbing a empty clipboard. '_Just be quiet Freed, we all know it. Even she did.'_ Mira's thoughts roamed to a busty woman with flowing green hair tucking her and Freed under her arms, her white coat hardly on her body. Mira walked over and grabbed a assessment sheet from a drawer and checked her pockets for a pen.

"When the patients come in; lead them to the screening room." She said not giving the remorseful doctor a second glace. Freed's fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes...ma'am."

Mira walked into the _black_ room and sat down in one of the metal chairs. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She was so messed up, her stomach was falling from 50 ft., her skin frozen. '_Do you hate me, I wonder... I have your job now. All because you aren't here anymore. I feel sick. I wish you were here still. You should be the head examiner! Not me! Why did this happen to you? You were just following orders- just doing as you were told! They promised that everything would be better after wards, they swore. That's why we joined, for a better life.'_ Mira sighed and shook her head.

"_Ne, Mira, get your butt over here!" A young girl with white hair and a coat far too big for her scrambled across the room. She almost tripped twice. _

"_What is it?" She said tying to take the goggles off from around her neck. The woman before her was tall and her coat was pulled away to reveal a bikini-top and bell bottom jeans. She sneered at the little girl. "Ah- I mean- Karen senpai." The woman smiled and harshly hugged the girl before pulling away. _

"_Look. We have a new member today." Karen grabbed the girl's head and snapped it to look at the door. A boy was there with short green hair, he was shifting from foot to foot looking at the two girls. "This is Freed." Karen announced loudly. _

"Mira." Freed said standing in the doorway. Mira slowly looked up at him.

"Yes?" They stared at each other not saying anything. On the wall there was a banner with only one symbol on it; it looked like brush strokes with three on the bottom, one on the top, and a curved one next to it. Freed's eyes wandered over to it and Mira's followed.

"It will be okay." He said pressing his hand on it lightly. Mira watched him through glazed eyes.

**xXxXx**

Gazelle grumbled as he walked down the _white_ corridors. '_Fuckin' little shits.'_ He thought looking into one of the rooms. '_I can't stand being near them- they make the air foul!'_ He scowled, Laxus looked back at his subordinate.

"Gazelle, that scowl on your face might stay there forever." He said laughing. The younger guard narrowed his eyes at the older man. '_Keep laughing while you can, you dick.'_ He glared as a little kid watched him, the boys wrists were shackled and he watched Gazelle with a look of curiosity. Gazelle snarled at him.

"!" The boy jumped back and crawled under the sheet. Gazelle smirked. '_Serves you right you little-'_

"That wasn't very nice." A high voice said from behind him. '_What the hell? That's not Mira's voice- and we have no female guards so who the fu-'_

"Levy," A softer voice whined. "let's go back." Laxus stopped when he heard the two voices. '_Patients?'_ He asked himself. '_It is just after breakfast, maybe they are wandering around.'_ He grinned, his left hand grabbing his rod. '_Can't have that now can we?'_ He turned around. So did Gazelle. Standing behind them were two female patients. One was much bigger, but any sign of threat from her vanished when Gazelle noticed she was tugging on the smaller girls' arm. The smaller girl had brilliant blue hair and her hands were on her hips. '_Feisty_._'_ Gazelle thought. He glared at her; she didn't flinch.

"Excuse me?" He snarled. Laxus kept his eyes on the blonde patient, he had noticed that they had no lacryma on them. '_Being defensive might be best for now, I don't know if they can use their precious magic or not.'_ He kept one golden eye on her, and the second on Gazelle's glaring match with the pixie.

"You heard me." She said defiantly. Laxus raised his eye brow at her. '_Interesting, don't see many patients with a spirit.'_ Gazelle growled. '_Who does this little bitch think she is? I can fuck her up if I want!'_

"Listen, ladies," Laxus said trying to just get them to go away. '_I don't want to deal with this right now, Mira is going to be mad if we take too long.'_ "you're not supposed to walking around." He gripped his rod tighter to try and show them what he meant. The small girl didn't even bat and eye at him, he frowned. It worked with the other girl. She gulped and stared at his hand holding the rod.

"Come on Levy," she softly whined. "let's just leave-"

"No." The girl, they assumed was Levy, snarled shaking off the blonde's arm. The latter gulped and watched her friend with nervous eyes. Laxus smirked as they flickered between himself, Gazelle, Levy, and the rod. '_Smart girl, can't say much for her friend though.'_ The taller blonde paused. '_But no one has ever really stood up to a guard before. Except for that one patient all those years ago...'_

"You better listen to your friend, little girl." Gazelle said stepping closer to her; their differences in height were obvious. '_God, what does it take for this cockroach to leave me alone?'_ Levy stared into his pierced face without a trace of fear.

"You should apologize." Laxus stared at her, Gazelle dropped his jaw at her. Her friend whimpered and once again latched onto her arm. '_Apologize? Never!'_ '_Damn, this chick has some guts.'_ Gazelle snarled and grabbed a handful of her hair; thus lifting her up. Levy cringed and her hands went to his hand to make him let go.

"Levy!" Her friend said reaching forward to help. Laxus whipper out his rod and placed it at her throat, she froze. '_Good girl.'_

"This is between them, patient." He said with a smirk, her brown eyes stared at him with fear. She sucked in a large amount of air and looked back at the blue haired girl. Levy was clawing at his hands; Gazelle was smiling.

"Let-me-go!" She cried out.

"Nope. I don't apologize to anyone. You wanna know why?" He put his mouth next to her ear. "Because I'm a _guard_ and you are just a little crazy _patient_!" He yelled, the girl cringed and moved her head away. He dropped her harshly and smirked down at her. She glared up at him rubbing her head. '_Too rough Gazelle.'_ Laxus thought when he saw tears in her eyes. '_Doesn't matter though.'_ He removed his rod and the blonde girl flung herself at Levy.

"Lucy..." She mumbled when she was hugged. '_Lucy huh? Lucy and Levy..'_ Laxus looked down at them while Gazelle was walking away. '_Better keep an eye on them.' _

"Sorry about him." He said with a smile. '_I'll get on their good side.' _"But you should have listened to me earlier." The small girl kept her watery gaze on the ground; Lucy looked up at him.

"I... don't think we were in the wrong." She said pulling Levy up. Laxus looked at her shocked. '_you weren't in the wrong? Of course you were! We're guards and your patients!'_ "Come one Levy." She said and they started walking away. Laxus glared after them and ruffled his hair.

"I don't get girls.." He mumbled walking after Gazelle. '_But at least they aren't passive like the other patients.'_ He caught up to Gazelle and noticed his thinking face. '_I think Gazelle is curious about them too.' _

"Little shit..." He growled. "Next time I see her- I'm not holding back!" He snapped. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"So you want to see her then?"

"Wha- NO!" Gazelle growled out, Laxus smirked at his red cheeks. '_Whatever. I don't care; he can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't break the rules.' _He frowned. '_Like that girl did.'_

**xXxXx**

The patients looked at each other nervously as they walked behind Gazelle, but in front of Laxus. Gazelle would look back and smirk every few minutes at their desperate faces. He stopped at the large metal doors. He raised his hand to the buzzer when it opened. Looking prim and proper as ever stood Freed. Gazelle clicked his tongue. '_Of all people it's the girly doc.'_ He cursed.

"I'll take it from here." He said stepping out of the room. Gazelle crossed his arms.

"Mira said-" Freed shot him a look. '_Tch, fine.'_ "-the _examiner_ said to bring them inside. We're not inside yet." '_Fuckin pussy.' _Freed sighed. '_Why must you be so difficult Gazelle?' _He groaned and rubbed his head. '_You're still a newbie. I hope Laxus puts him in his place soon.'_

"That's true, however, guards aren't allowed inside medical facilities." He said looking smug. Laxus held back his laughter. '_Newbie is going to get his ass burned by Freed.'_ The patients looked at each other; they had never heard the staff argue before.

Gazelle growled. '_I hate you Freed, with your long hair and gah! Men don't have long hair!' _He stopped. '_Men don't have long silky hair!'_

"Yes sir." He bit out. Freed smiled. He gestured for the patients to walk in. They all did, nervously, but they did. Gazelle stomper off growling and cursing Laxus walked up to the doctor before he closed the door.

"Laxus." He said in greeting.

"Freed." Laxus replied. They stared at each other before saying anything else. They both knew of the others' affection towards the white haired girl. Laxus finally smirked; Freed raised his eyebrow.

"Say hi to Mira for me, kay?" He said turning around. Freed frowned at him. The door slid shut and he followed the four nervous patients into the screening room. On one wall was a large mirror, but Freed knew that Mira was sitting on the other side of that mirror with a keypad that was hooked up to the chairs on his side of the room.

"Sit here." He said pointing to a row of chairs. They seemed like ordinary dentist chairs. Only Freed, and some of the more _seasoned_ patients, knew that they were hooked up to many different machines hidden by panels that could inflict a great deal of pain. They sat down. Freed locked their wrists and ankles in, then their abdomens. Why was Freed doing this you may ask? Because there was a chance of the patient freaking out and bolting; also because it was possible to die during screening- so a doctor near was unavoidable. He took a walkie talkie out of his pocket.

"Patients are green." He said. It cackled and Mira's voice came out.

"Starting up C1, C2, C3, and C4." As she said the numbers the coordinating chair lit up and the restraints adjusted to the patient's form. The chairs then leaned back so that they were staring at the ceiling; which doubled as a screen. Hence the name '_screening room_.' On Mira's side she sat at a desk covered in switches and panels. On a bright green panel sat the start up switches; the number went up to twenty.

"Chairs are in position." Freed said. Mira nodded even though he couldn't see it. '_I hope no one dies this time.'_ Mira thought with a frown. '_That's the hardest part of this job is having a patient meltdown and not being able to save them.' _She grimaced.

"_What's wrong Mira?" A laugh. "They are just psycho's- it's not like they have feelings." _

"_B-But they are screa-" Slap. _

"_Listen up Mira. They are crazy; lunatics. They don't have any worth- they are lower than dirt." She spat, the lever was pushed higher. The screams went louder. A laugh. "It's funny- look at that one! It's foaming!"_

"Begin screening." Freed said; once more breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Beginning." She said in a shaking voice. She flipped a blue switch. The chairs swiveled so that their feet were facing away from Mira. She then pressed a white button. The chairs were lifted in the air. The examiner sighed shakily and gripped a joystick. Her thumb pressed the button on the side. "Prepare for any difficulties." She said to Freed. He nodded. Freed pulled the tinted goggles over his eyes, Mira did the same. '_I hope nothing goes wrong this time.' _They both thought.

"No difficulties detected." He said. '_Now comes the dangerous part.'_ Mira thought. She felt under the desk until she touched a large button.

"Deactivating lacryma." She said. She pressed it and a red spiraling light came from the wall, along with a loud wail. The lacryma glowed, then the glow faded. They both held their breath; waiting to see if any other the patients would attack. It was scary for them, but if the lacryma were activated none of the tests would be measure properly. With a pounding heart Mira raised the walkie talkie to her lips.

"Activating shock test, level one." She pressed the joystick forward. Two metal sticks popped out of the chairs. They moved closer together until they touched either side of the patients head. Mira smiled knowing that the danger was now gone. Freed relaxed. With the shock test, the two probes would send out volts of electricity when they sensed magic build up. The newer patients typically test out their magic when they get it back. They don't do it again after wards. Luckily for them, all four of the patients weren't new. Freed even knew some of their names.

The one on the far right, his name was Jet. The one next to him was called Droy. He only knew their names since they were the unusual case- they were room mates. Mira knew all four of their names. The one on the far left was called Reedus. She cringed. '_We were friends... before all this started.' _She thought glumly. '_I never knew he was a... a mage. No- I can't think like that right now he is a patient and I am a examiner. Nothing more, nothing less.'_ Next to him was a girl with pink hair called Sherry. Mira didn't know her from the outside, she just picked up the name. '_After all, she's the only one with pink ha... Well, there was one before..'_ Mira closed her blue eyes.

'_Yes, there was him.'_ Thinking about the pink haired boy made her think of other patients. '_There was Milliana, she loved cats- and then Loki-'_ She thought excitedly. The zap in the screening room alerted her, someone had tried to use magic- before she even began! '_I should be thankful for that, they aren't here anymore. Not since the breach in '77.'_

"Freed, who was that? I didn't notice." She said looking between the four mages. She couldn't call them that out loud, for magic doesn't exist- at least they have to make them believe that. That was their job.

"I don't know- I wasn't paying attention either." Came his worried voice. Mira sighed.

"Forget about, let's move along."

**xXxXx**

Mira pressed a purple switch. She wiped her brow. They had been screening them for over 70 minutes, but not a single one of them had cracked yet. Besides the one in the beginning, but they had no idea who that was yet. The screen showed an image of a old video, it was a film from before everyone was rounded up. It showed little mages running about using their magic, however they altered the film to show them being slaughtered. Mira never watched it, she couldn't stomach the images. They made the patients watch it though, Freed winced when yet another limb was shot off.

"AHHHHHH!" Came a loud wail and a loud zap, it blinded Mira for a moment. Her training kicked in.

"Deactivating chairs!" She yelled into the mic flipping down switches and re-pushing buttons. Freed got ready to jump to any of the chairs- someone had snapped! Mira watched with anxious eyes as the four chairs' lights stayed off, then in a flash C1 lit up! '_Oh no- Reedus!'_ She screamed in her mind.

"It's C1!" She cried out. Freed nodded and ran over to the chair, a very dazed and burnt Reedus sat in it. The other three chairs sat up as much as they could to watch. Freed placed his hand on Reedus's throat. '_Shoot- no pulse!' _He placed his hands on his torso and pushed down, once, twice- nothing. Freed checked again for his pulse and sighed. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head. Mira gasped and covered her mouth. Sherry, began to cry. Droy and Jet hung their heads in silence. Mira pushed the red button again. The lacryma glowed and faded again. She walked out of the screening room and over to the speaker on the wall. Freed gently closed Reedus's eyes. He shook his head.

_'Such a shame, another one dead.'_ He bit inside his cheek. '_I hope that they will put his body in a proper send off.' _

"_Haha! Look Mira, Freed- the old loon croaked!" The busty woman said laughing, holding up the body for them to see._

"_Control room, Building 13._"

"Gildarts!" Mira shrieked.

"_Damn, Mira, no need to yell. What is it?_" Mira shook her head furiously.

"Dead. Another died." She said quickly. The line was silent for a while.

"_Why are you telling me this?_"

"It was Reedus."

More silence.

"Gildarts...?"

"_I'll call Building 9, they know what to do._" Gildarts said.

"...I'm sorry..." There was a sigh.

"_It's not your fault Mira._" Clear tears rolled onto the floor. "_It's this whole hospitals fault._" She hiccuped. "_Are you cryi... ah shit. I'll send them over soon, try not to cry in front of them._" The line went dead. Mira covered her face with her hands, her salty tears dripping into her mouth.

"Mira?" Freed asked. She wiped off her face and stood up straight. '_I'm the boss now, I can't be a cry baby anymore.'_

"Building nine is coming to get him soon, get some guards to escort those three back." Freed nodded staring at her back. Mira stared at her tear covered hands. She would never say it out loud, but when she wasn't the head she would linger after they were supposed to go home. She always watched silently as Karen lovingly touched a picture of a younger her and some other people. Tears would be rolling down her face as she did that. The next day, the picture would be face down and Karen would be telling them about how patients were dirt, how they were scum. Mira looked up when she saw the three patients walking out with Freed.

Their eyes were blank, when they looked up at Mira, she shivered. Their eyes were filled with hate. She could hear their accusing voices. '_You killed him! You're a murderer! Killer! Die!' _She looked away, they walked out. She clenched her fists to her chest.

'_They are patients, I am the examiner. Nothing more, nothing less, so why does it hurt so much when they look at me like that?' _

**xXxXx**

CLASSIFIED

Official report

PN45-F2-R12-B13 was put in screening in B13. The examiner was Mirajane T., the assisting doctor was Freed J. During the screening process PN45-F2-R12-B13 used magic and electrocuted himself. He was pronounced dead at 3:47, on the day of XX/XX/XXX. The patients' body was then transferred over to B9 to be dissected and studied. The patients' body after that has not been accounted for. The notice that the family received was that the patient over-dosed on sleeping pills. We gave them the reason that he did it after finally going crazy from believing in magic.

PN45-F2-R12-B13 is the 2,789 death since the hospital has started, 1,985 death from electrocution, and the 847 death in B13.

XX/XX/XXX

-Mirajane T. Ph.D.

**xXxXx**

**A/N **Gah, I thought that would take longer to write, so now we get a glimpse on the other side. They never say their last name so I just put 'T' for 'Takeover'. Well, actually, if I ever put her last name in the story it would be Takeeovar. XD Did you get the hints about the historical event~? Don't worry, there will be more~ : D I'm actually really excited for this fic- and I plan on having many couples in here~! o^^o Oh, can anyone figure out who is talking in the beginning? I love you all- every single on of you reviewers makes me smile : 3 I had no idea if anyone would like this fic~

Review please~

**-Ree**


	3. Miyu Makino

Moonstruck

Chapter three: Miyu

Darling, oh darling, I wish I could show you the moon.

Please don't cry- it will be alright.

This world is full of sin and hate.

Everything is corrupt and filthy.

Your tears break my heart,

and only the moon and stars are pure still.

Darling, oh my darling, I wish I could show you the moon.

Then you would have hope that one day this will all end.

So please don't cry.

I will show you the moon.

**xXxXx**

Lucy hugged her legs together in silent rebellion.

"No, I said to spread them dear." The elderly lady said sadly. She had been with the mute teen for an hour now. Inside the white room all alone. She pulled her gray hair into a bun and clicked her pen before grabbing her file of '_PN67-R8-F4-B13_'. That's all Lucy was to her. "Do you know why we called you here today, sweetheart?" The blonde girl flinched at the soft tone the lady used. Honestly, she was so frightened that if she dared move she would pee herself. News about a patient's death had traveled quickly among the other admittances. Levy's tales of other fates were imbedded into her skull that night.

The lady sighed at the continued silence.

"I don't really know why either. You weren't due for a check up for another week or so." Lucy tensed. "I think it's just awful, the way they treat you people." She smiled sadly and looked at the wall facing Lucy's left. Sitting there on the wall was a rectangular spot where it was obvious a window belonged before it was covered up. "I used to work here you know, I was a nurse here for 30 years." Lucy found herself relaxing at the sound of the woman's voice. "Back then it was just called '_Fairy Tail Medical_'." The women chuckled and scribbled something down on the file before tossing it onto a pale blue counter next to her.

"It's a weird name to call a hospital right?"

"Yes." Lucy squeaked out suddenly feeling embarrassed for talking. The women jumped surprised, then settled back into her rolling chair with a soft smile.

"Our Chief of Medicine was a strange fellow. Always proclaiming that it should be called that since a hospital can have miracles happen inside, almost like '_Fairy Tales_', but decided on _'Fairy Tail_' as a pun." She paused. "Do you think it's funny?"

"..."

"I didn't think so at first either. Maybe things are just funnier with age." Lucy began to wonder why this woman was talking to her like this. Wasn't she a doctor? Wasn't she the enemy of her friends? Shouldn't she be torturing Lucy right now and ripping off her flesh?

"I wasn't the only one who worked here originally of course, there are other who remain. Like Markov, the C.M, Nara, Rick, myself, Mirajane, and others. Most of them left when the transformation happened." Lucy watched as the woman choked down some tears. "Like my best friend, Polyursca..."

It was silent for a moment while the woman stared miserably at the old window.

"Transformation?" Lucy softly asked. The woman whipped her head back at her.

"Yes, it all began not very long ago. Mages, not ones such as yourself, the ones that were evil began to rise in numbers and mis-use magic. The council decided on a plan to help control the numbers by rehabilitating some of the worse mages. They chose this hospital for the project since some of the employees were mages." Lucy gasped as she eyed the woman with fear.

"Oh no no no child! I'm not a mage... The only magic I was ever able to do was a tiny bit of levitation, such a weak magic, but that doesn't matter now. Anyway, it worked out just great in the beginning, all of the bad mages were being taught how to use magic properly, and the good mages were protecting everyone from the remaining evil ones out there." She stopped at thought for a moment. "Oh excuse me! I haven't even told you my name yet, I'm Miyu. Miyu Makino."

Lucy noted it silently, but did not give out her own name. Miyu smiled sadly for a second.

"It happened so fast, I recall, I don't even know how it happened. One day I noticed the flow of mages coming in was stronger than usual, and that they looked more beat up and frightened than normal. I remember turning to the doctor next to me and asking 'What's going on?'. He replied 'There has been a change in the program, all mages are being rounded in for screening.' 'Why!' I cried out, 'Screening is so dangerous that they could die!'." Lucy flinched. "'I don't know.' He said. 'But, I don't think the council will care if they die.'" Miyu shook violently, Lucy could feel the anger seeping off the old woman. "It's all because of those new council members! Because of people like C-"

The door slid open with a wide beep. A guard stood there wearing black scrubs with his/her face hidden by a mask. Miyu shut her mouth immediately.

Miyu stood up and offered her hand to Lucy as well, the latter taking it, they walked over to the door calmly. Miyu's face was one of defiance, Lucy's of fear. The guard spoke in a monotone voice.

"PN67-R8-F4-B13. You're check up is over, we are now going to bring you back to your ce-room." Lucy nodded weakly. The guard didn't even look at the celestial mage, he/she stared at Miyu's green eyes. Brown eyes widened when Lucy felt the prick of something sharp being pressed into her hand. She looked over at Miyu; who was eying her with a face that said '_Don't say anything_'. Lucy gulped at looked at her slippered feet.

"Walk." The guard said, Lucy took a few steps out of the room, before noticing that there were two more guard outside, one wearing green scrubs, the other wearing black. '_Something is wrong.'_ Lucy thought. '_Why is there more than one color of guards here?' _With fear in her heart she looked back once more at Miyu. Miyu was smiling and caught Lucy's eye immediately.

"Good 'Luuk', Lucy-chan."

The door slammed shut with another beep. Leaving Lucy standing in the hallway with the green guard, and a small lacryma in her palm, and her mind contemplating the off-sounding pronunciation of 'Luck'.

**xXxXx**

_She called me Lucy._

**xXxXx**

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"It really did-"

"_No._"

"What's wrong with-"

"I SAID NO." Levy screeched at Lucy. Her blue hair ran wild as her face turned red with anger. "What's wrong with _you_ child! Doctors are the sworn enemies of patients! They drink our blood as wine, our screams are their Beethoven." The blonde mage cringed as her roommate paced in a angry line in front of her. "Our flesh is pressed and wrung out to dry to be used as their sheets! SHEETS. Do you want your skin to become a sheet? _Do you?_" Levy huffed. "I can't believe you would even consider one of them _human!_ We are human, they are vile creatures whom have no heart or soul!"

"But Levy-" Lucy declared standing up. "She _talked_ to me, she didn't force me to anything, or take any blood!" The script mage growled darkly at the celestial mage's words.

"Lucy, I don't know what kind of drug they gave you-" Lucy gasped with horror.

"I was not _drugged_!"

"-or maybe even shock torture like Cana-"

"She didn't touch me, I swear!"

"-maybe they even got you delirious. I DON'T KNOW, but you are not thinking clearly right now! That, that that foul demon who you were with must have done some sort of voodoo on you-"

"_Miyu wouldn't dare harm me!_" Lucy bellowed throwing her arms up and cramming her eyes shut. Levy jumped back from the volume, her skin losing all it's color.

It was silent as the proclamation echoed off the walls.

Silence.

Raspy breaths, in, out, in, out.

"...You know her name...?" Levy whispered. Lucy could feel the deadly aura Levy was sending her way. She gulped and put her hands up.

"N-No I just..."

A loud slap and the feeling of being stung by five bees stopped Lucy from finishing her sentence. When she finally looked at Levy, her hand was in the 'I-just-slapped-you' position.

"Maybe that will knock some sense into you, Lucy Heartfilia." Levy's eyes were hard; her voice as icy as she imagined Gray's magic would be.

"We, are patients, they are doctors. They have no humanity." Levy said ending the argument. She slipped into her bed, leaving Lucy to slip into hers.

She stared at the light-ceiling for a long time. Finally she rolled over and pressed her hand to touch the cool shell of the bed. Her middle finger connected with something sharp and smooth.

She sighed.

_'They have no humanity.'_

_Then why did Mi- the doctor give me this lacryma?_

**xXxXx**

Levy watched by the bars as her friend slept. '_What's wrong with that girl?'_ She asked herself, unconsciously tightening a grip she had on one of the bars. Levy cursed under her breath. '_Doctors are the filth of the earth.'_ Her eyes grew dark as she remembered her old roommate.

"_Levy, darling, what's wrong?"_

"_It's-It's so scary here!" _

"_Oh darling, keep your head up, better times will come..."_

"_How can you be so sure?" _

"_Have you ever seen the-"_

"Levy?" She heard a soft voice ask.

"Lucy, you are awake?" Levy asked softly. Lucy slowly pulled her sheet off her body and nodded. "Have you gotten over yourself?" Lucy nodded meekly. Levy relaxed her hand and smiled.

"Good! It's almost time for breakfast! Are you ready?" She cheered skipping over to grasp her friends hand. The blonde girl mentally whip lashed from the sudden change in Levy's demeanor.

"Ah, uh, yes. I mean- soon." Lucy said running her fingers through her hair.

Levy smiled and sighed happily. "Oh Lucy, I'm sure that no one will bother themselves if your hair is just a _tiny_ bit messed up."

Lucy grinned. "You never know." Levy tapped her finger against her chin playfully.

"Maybe I'm an all powerful mage who can read everyone's mind at once."

"Maybe, maybe not." Lucy countered smoothing out her gown. The buzz rang and their gates slid open. Levy squealed and tugged her friend out of the cell. Lucy giggled, she scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. Her blood ran cold when she spotted a blonde and black-haired man walking down the hallway; headed straight at them.

She looked at her friend in a frantic state, whom was laughing and smiling like a child.

"Levy." She hissed. Her childish friend stopped and looked at her with concern.

"_Run."_

**xXxXx**

Erza tapped her foot impatiently. '_Levy was supposed to be here by now. I wonder what happened..'_ Erza, above all others, was very aware of the petite blunette's rage against the establishment.

They all had their daggers hidden in their hearts towards this place.

Gray's family were rebels who, at one point, helped the rebellion years ago. He himself was not present at the break out, but was later admitted when found. Erza could never understand why he hadn't ran away when Cana gave the signal.

All of them were apart of the rebellion, they code-named the group '_Phantom Lord'_ to spite the government since '_Phantom Lord'_ used to be a terrorist group. '_It's funny how the bad guys turn good over time.'_

Only the children survived the bombing of the headquarters, they lived in the forests in bands for five years, until they were also caught.

Levy was completely unrelated to the massive child slaughter; no one knew how she was brought in.

Erza slammed her cup against her tray, making her companions jump.

"Levy isn't here." She hissed.

"No shit Sherlock." Gray grumbled unhappily munching on cereal.

"Shut up." Cana grumbled. "We need alcohol I swear." She flopped down onto the table grouchily.

Gray flopped his spoon into something that could hardly be called food, and stretch his fingers in and out. At first the action went unnoticed by his companions, one drowning in her worries, the other climbing the great mountain titled 'Self convincing'. The movement relaxed the ice mage; it reminded him off the days unconstrained by metal lacryma bracelets.

He remembered _Phantom Lord_. The hate in the leaders' eyes when the announced the name o the anti-government group, and the wallowing sorrow in the eyes of the old wise ones. Gray could still feel the bone cold lips of his great-uncle against his ear, the underlying grief in his old voice as he happily proclaimed; _"It's never 'too soon' is it?". _His hands relaxed into open palms after thinking of his uncle. '_It's never too soon...'_ Gray thought. '_I wonder what he meant by that..._'

His uncle had died soon after telling young Gray those words. Everyone said that it was 'Those evil headed foul-breathed doctors ' but Cana.

She never told anyone her secret about the death of the elderly in _Phantom Troupe_, but that night, the very same night before the break out actually, she saw them all head into the forest by _Hookoo_ _Mountain_ alone. They never came back, and missed the break out.

Speaking of anniversaries, it was the day she began to taste liquid memory loss.

**xXxXx**

"_Is everything alright miss?" A young nurse who looked fresh out of college asked a equally young pink haired woman. The latter smiled graciously and scratched her head nervously. _

"_Ah, yes, would you mind helping me?" The nurse thumped her chest and laughed proudly. _

"_Of course! I may be new, but even I know where the bathrooms are!" She bellowed causing giggles to erupt from the her coworkers and the rooms of patients. The pinkette giggled and tipped her sun hat at the scrub wearing girl. _

"_No, I'm sorry but that wasn't what I meant." The nurse dropped while a blush marred her face. "I need to find the C.M's office? I have something to discuss with him." The nurses' face brightened again._

"_Oh! Of course, Of course, I can take you there!" The young nurse walked ahead of the woman, throwing her a look over her shoulder every now and then to evaluate her._

_The woman was very beautiful, with long pink hair and smooth skin. She was a bit on the short side but the nurse figured that it was made up for by her gentle eyes, they were complemented by the floppy sun hat and frilly sun dress she wore. In her left hand was a basket filled with flowers swaying casually by her- oh! _

_The nurse whipped her head around and covered her hands with her face; a blush coming back for round two. The woman noticed the odd behavior in her new friend's demeanor. She put a small hand on her shoulder. _

"_Is something wrong?" She asked worry racing across her cheek bones. _

"_N-No, nothing," A embarrassed nurse replied. "I uh, didn't notice your...uh..." _

"_Pregnant?" The woman added helpfully. _

"_...Yeah ….." She patted her belly full of determination. _

"_Well sure, my baby wasn't created in the purest of moments, but I will not let her have a bad life! I will be the best mother ever!" She cheered, making the nurse smile as well. They resumed their pace to the C. M.'s - Markov – office. _

"_What business do you have?" The scrub wearing woman asked. The pinkette rubbed her chin thoughtfully. _

"_I'm a mage, a medical mage, I heard that this hospital used magic and thought," she rubbed her swollen belly. "that it would be best to invest in a job here." The nurse's face lit up. She grasped the other woman's hands._

"_Oh that would be wonderful! My name is Miyu! Miyu Makino! Sorry, I have a habit of not introducing myself." The other woman smiled kindly. _

"_My name is Polyursca, I hope we can be friends." They reached a door at that moment that swung open. Inside was a small per-schooler holding hands – quite forcibly on her part it seemed – with a gentile butler looking sort of man. Miyu giggled at the sight of seeing the two; the small blonde toddler and the stiff tall butler._

"_Hello!" Miyu announced herself stepping into the office with a suddenly timid Polyursca behind her. A middle-aged man sat at a dark with worry lines and happy smile wrinkles already settling in. He barely looked up when the women entered. _

"_Miyu, leave now, I'm not going to play with you." Miyu pouted sticking out her bottom lip. _

"_B-B-B-But !" She whined, the young girl in the room laughing loudly at the sight. Markov groaned and looked up. _

"_What do you wa- hello..." He mumbled the last part his eyes settling on Polyursca, a light tint of red grew on both of their cheeks. "H-Hi, I'm Markov-"_

"_P-Polyursca..!" She stuttered out. Miyu grinned while the child giggled loudly again. The butler said nothing but allowed the young girl to twirl his hand around. Miyu removed herself from the budding love, as she called it, of the two adults and found herself beside the young girl. _

"_Hello."_

"_Hewwo!" She replied. Her brown orbs shining against her white skin. _

"_How old are you?" _

"_I'm for!"_

"_Four m'lady." The butler interjected with a cold voice. The little girl nodded. _

"_Yesh! For! I said dat!" _

"_Yes M'lady." He replied before snuggling with his friend, silence, once more. Miyu's ears picked up the remnants of the conversation her new friend was having._

"_Why, yes, of course. We would be happy to have you." Markov said signing a paper before sliding it across the Polyursca._

"_Thank you!" She signed it eagerly and passed it back to the C. M. Miyu grinned, she gave Polyursca a thumbs up._

"_So Markov, is this one yours'?" Miyu asked jerking her thumb at the toddler. Markov blushed and coughed while disappointment settled on Polyursca's eyes._

"_No-! She's a friends, her parents were recently admitted here... they died.." He mumbled the last part. The room was filled with a dreaded silence unnoticed by the little girl twirling still with the stiff arm of her butler. "Anyway, her name is Layla Luuk." Markov said fondly. "I would remember it since she will be around here often." _

_Layla grinned at the two women, and hugged their legs. "You're going to be my mommies!" She cheered. _

_Both women giggled at the cute little girl. _

_'Layla Luuk huh...?' Markov said staring out his small window, the earlier papers addressed to him from the council laid unnoticed for now... for now... He stole a glance at the man who was Layla's companion, or the deliverer of those papers. The butler looked back at him, his jet black hair swimming with gel. _

"_Everything is always too soon." He said sneaking a peek at the un-touched letters from the council before watching Layla again. _

_Markov didn't hear him speak again._

**xXxXx**

Miyu had heard that before you die, your most treasured memory is the last thing you see.

She was happy to see her MIA friend and charming 'daughter' one last time.

Because everything was too soon for Miyu.

It was all too soon.

_Why did it all change . . . . . _

_. . . . Zer . . . _

_. . . . . _

_. . . . ._

_. . e . . . . _

_. . . . _

_. . . _

_f ._

_._

_._

_._

_?_

**xXxXx**

Lucy ran and ran until she saw a seemingly abandoned hallway. Behind her, although far away, she heard the guards chasing them. She dragged Levy into the hallway and ran down it some more until she saw a spot on the clean metal walls where there was actually paint.

Lucy slammed her breaks on after seeing the peculiar sight.

"Hey! Lucy! Ow! Jeez." Levy complained.

"Sorry.." Lucy breathed.

"Paint?" Levy questioned touching the spot on the wall. It was almost a perfect rectangle, just the size of a painting. Lucy bent down and saw underneath was a bronze plaque. The edges were brushed by paint but the words were clearly visible. Her fingertips brushed the cool metal as her lips moved to saw the enchanted words out loud.

"Founding families of _Fairy Tail_..." She said in a trance like state. "... Fernandes... Dragneel ….. Luuk... Hea..." Lucy stopped. The last word was scratched off. It looked pounded out actually. As if someone with, to be honest the fist of a giant, came by and punched the rest of the name. Lucy shot back up after hearing the angry shouts of the guards.

"Come on Lucy! Let's go!" Levy shouted pulling her hand. It was only now that Lucy questioned why they were chasing them, but with the incident earlier and Miyu, she didn't have much to question.

What she did question was why Levy didn't hesitate in running.

As Lucy was blindly running ahead she crashed into someone hard and sturdy. She looked up with a crazed look in her eyes, only to be staring back into the faces of two guards.

Guards that has black hair and blonde hair.

"Shit.." She heard Levy mumble as she too, when did Lucy get in front?, saw them.

"Lucy ru-" Lucy heard the script mage shout before he found died with a grunt. Lucy turned to see what happened to her hand before there was a stab of pain in her head and she too, had words die on her tongue.

The lacryma glew faintly in her shoe.

**xXxXx**

**Okay, so yeah, I haven't updated in forever, but WHATEVER. I'm not allowed to keep you hanging for more than... a year... but really; [it's because I hate you all /shot] it's 'cuz of that dreaded thing we call WRITERS' BLOCK. I had trouble with this chapter, (and some words... I think I just invented 'glew' lawl.) at first I was going to have this as an outside view, meaning THE PEOPLE NOT IN THE HOSPITAL, but then I saw all the reviews and it was a **

**NAO HOLD UP A SEC kind of moment.**

**The most common thing I saw was "OMG Mirajane is evil?" and this really ticked me off. I mean, we don't know for sure that she is evil, maybe she _isn't_ and they deserve to be treated that way, you'll never know until the last chapter, so please please please please don't make assumptions about who is wrong and who is right until the end. **

**AAAAAAAnyway, I made this chapter to show that not everyone in the hospital is who they seem. I really like Miyu, so you may see her later on, but she is an OC, although not very important, please don't forget about her.**

**And YES, you should recognize all the names on the plate, and cliff hangers are awesome, js. **

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but it will come! **

**Oh yeah, and dear reviewer who said I said it's 'Levi' not 'Levy'. Chick, I spell how I want, there can be different versions for each name. But still, thanks for noticing a 'mistake?'. YES, I'm sure I spelled Markov wrong... if you know how please review with the spelling?**

**(Also, anyone know what this is sort-of-not-really based off of yet?)**

_**-Ree**_


	4. Rudely Interrupted

Moonstruck

Chapter four: Rudely Interrupted

Is it because of our purity that we are taken away?

We that see the cup half-full and never step on a crack intentionally?

The ones who kill people and steal their money give us a bad name.

For we are mages, the breed of human that they detest.

The world is a dark place with spots of light, like the sun.

It is our job to make them good,

and their job to make us evil.

A never ending struggle.

'_Life_'

**xXxXx**

Gajeel smirked as he watched the two girls fall to the ground, his companion didn't feel the same way.

"...That looked like it hurt."

"Oh shut up blondie." Gajeel muttered bending down to grasp the closer of the two patients. It happened to be the feisty blunette. What had that girl called her again? Luvi? Oh, right, Levy. Gajeel frowned as he slung her over his broad shoulder. _Why does Levy sound so familiar?_ He asked himself. _Levy... Levy... Levy..._ He repeated in his head trying to remember. _Oh well, doesn't matter much.._

Laxus rolled his eyes at the seemingly threatening nick name. He carefully picked up the blonde patient in front of his and carried her bridal-style. Not like the barbaric carrying of the black-haired guard.

_Seriously,_ He thought, _It looks like he's some tribal warrior who just found his woman. _Laxus chuckled at the thought and eyed Gajeel with a smirk. _Well, maybe he did._

They walked back down the hallway, both of them not noticing the odd square of paint or the dented metal plate under it.

It was a silent desolate trip. Laxus, being the super chipper guy he obviously is, decided to strike up a conversation.

"Gajeel, how did you come here?" Gajeel grunted at the blonde man's question.

"Car. Walked. You know, human ways of transportation blondie."

_Swing and a miss! He steps back up to the plate for round two..._

"No, I mean how you did you start working here?" The girl tossed slightly in Laxus's arms; he glanced down at her to make sure that she wasn't waking up and about to go ape-shit on him. She was quite pretty, he decided, but not as pretty as the white-haired doctor. _Well, I suppose its' a certain taste in women. She's too young for me._

"...Lord..." Gajeel mumbled. Laxus turned to look at him before sliding his hand over the door latch to enter the No-Patient zone. Gajeel repeated the action and waited for the scan to be processed before speaking again.

"Phantom Lord. I was a member, when the government disbanded it, I came here searching to amend my sins." He paused. Laxus didn't speak out of fear that this would be his only chance to question the pierced man. "Then it happened, it must have been my third week here when _'The Change'_ happened." Laxus nodded.

"Were you alone? In coming here?" He asked. Gajeel shook his head.

"No.. there was... one other... I'm sorry, it's a bit hard to remember and painful," Gajeel used his free arm to massage his temples. "A girl was with with me...Blue hair..." At this statement Laxus looked at the girl on his shoulder hesitantly. _Could this be her? And something happened making them separate?_

Gajeel stopped when the doors opened, his eyes opening with realization.

"Juvia. Her name was Juvia." Laxus nodded and stepped inside, he noticed that Gajeel wasn't moving so he stopped and stared at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Laxus said in a monotone voice. Gajeel shrugged and walked in as well. With the blonde man in front of him he whispered to himself.

"..._I lied.." _After deciding to push it to the furthest banks of his mind he looked at the girl on his shoulder. '_There was another girl, but she didn't come with Juvia and I'.'_

_'Levy.'_

**xXxXx**

Mirajane watched solemnly through the window as she saw the two girls dragged in. She chewed nervously on her blue fingernail. They were slumped down in chairs, the guards standing on either side as a precaution. Mirajane nodded once to herself for a tiny boost of confidence. She turned her back to them grabbing the lacryma controllers and the two folders that Freed had kindly taken out for her. Mirajane's blue eyes stared at the folders for one moment.

'_Is this right...?'_

**xXxXx**

Gajeel stared at the small bluenette slumped in the chair. He wondered what would happen to her; he wished he could know. More than that he wanted to know what _had _happened to her. In _Phantom Lord_, she was a bright bundle of joy and knowledge. Sure, they weren't the purest of people but everyone had good hearts- mostly. All they wanted was to bring down the Fiore government.

Then it happened, medicines from the very same place they were standing in were given to the Fiore army. Stronger, faster, smarter enemies were what they were faced with.

'_It was all too soon.' _He thought. The black haired man remembered perfectly the day that they all left.

"_Where are you going?" A small girl with long blue hair asked another boy and girl. _

"_Why do you ask, Juvia?" The other girl asked. _

"_I don't want to leave." Tears swept down her face. "I want to stay with you two!" _

"_Juvia..." The boy said sadly. _

"_I'm going there!" The other girl said proudly pointing to a big city. "I'm not going to let anything stop me. I'll rebuild Phantom Lord! Then everyone can come back; and.. and... we can all be happy again." _

Gajeel held his hands together to keep from touching her. It had been 9 years, nine long years since they last saw each other.

He stared at her white and dirtied face tenderly. Nine long years hadn't changed his feelings for Levy, not in the least.

'_Why is it like this?'_ He screamed in his mind. He was a guard, she was a patient. She would live.. and... he would kill her.

That's how it was.

**xXxXx**

"Laxus, Gajeel, thank you for bringing them here." Mirajane said once she entered the room. Both men snapped their heads up, shaking out any previous thoughts.

"No problem, Mira." Laxus said with a wink. Mirajane blushed yet still waved him off.

"Doctor, why did you want these girls?" Gajeel asked nervously glancing at Levy. Laxus caught it and smirked. '_How interesting, Gajeel has a crush.'_

Mirajane tossed her bangs out of her eyes, and took a deep breath. The sight of the girls, it was unnerving her somehow. '_It's because I don't want to do this.'_ She decided.

"Recent reports are accusing them of conspirating against the hospital." Mirajane flipped through one of the folders. "One of them has repeated violations," she opened the other one. "while the other was the last person Miyu Makino saw."

"Miyu Makino?" Laxus asked shocked. "What do you mean? What happened to Miyu, Mira?" Mirajane shook her head.

"Any feelings for her must be quenched Laxus, she's gone now." She said coldly closing both folders.

"Feelings? Gone?" He said aghast. "Excuse me darling, but what do you mean by gone exactly?"

"What other kind of gone is there?" She snapped. "Black guards took her. She's already been cremated."

"Miyu.. no..." He said the wind kicked out of him.

"Don't dwell on it, what's done is done." Mirajane said setting the folders down on a nearby table.

"At least I have the guts to admit that I can care about people." He hissed crossing his arms. Mirajane turned to him, her eyes livid.

"I can care about people!"

"Then why say that you should forget about Miyu? She was _your_ mentor, not mine." He stated just as livid. Gajeel, whom expected that they forgot about his presence, decided to speak up now.

"Hey doctor, the patients?" Mirajane huffed angrily at the fact that Laxus had distracted her so much.

'_Miyu, I'm sorry.' _She admitted in her head. '_Is it wrong that I'm trying to move on from you? The past is so far far gone. I don't think we can ever return to those days when the most gruesome thing we would ever see, or shake our hearts, were the moments young children came in close to dying. The closest thing we had to drama was when Polyursca had her child.' _

The white-haired women walked coldly over to the girls, she stared at the smaller one; before she slapped her across the face. A gasp flew from Gajeel's mouth before he could stop himself, Laxus scowled.

"Hey, don't go beat-"

"Wake her up, _guard_, this isn't something they can exactly sleep through." Mirajane said with her bangs covering her eyes. '_I'm sorry Miyu, you would hate me wouldn't you? But things have changed now. I can't be kind anymore. I know, that.. that's what killed you.'_ She bit her lip refusing any sort of sob to come from her lips. Her heeled feet walked over to the next girl not paying any sort of mind to the horrified face of Gajeel or the bruised one of Levy.

Her eyes swept over Lucy, before she completely froze.

A silence fell over the room and Gajeel cradled Levy softly, Laxus staring between all five inhabitants of the room, and Mirajane standing like the statue of liberty with her blue eyes growing paler.

'_Layla?' _Her mind screamed. '_No-no-no-no-no! This isn't right, because Layla is... and anyway, surely god isn't that cruel to be sending so many things from my past so increasingly? What's next to torment me? As if Miyu being executed wasn't enough! He gives me Layla-clone-whatever too!'_ Mirajane's mind ranted, her lips moving softly to her own unspoken words. '_Is he going to send Elfman too? How about having Lisanna join the party too?'_

"Mira?" Laxus asked putting a hand on her shoulder, Mirajane jumped away from Laxus.

"It must be torture Mirajane week." She mumbled before fumbling with something in her coat pocket. "Back to business, it doesn't matter now if they are awake or not now, Gajeel." Gajeel nodded and slowly let go of the blue-haired girl.

Mirajane pulled out a long piece of lacryma. Laxus raised in eyebrow in silent accusation of the object.

"75 volts, I have been instructed to only use that much to interrogate these too. I see no harm in using that order." Laxus barely caught her mumble ''It's not like I have much choice in the matter anymore.' '_I wonder what Mira means, I thought doctors were on the top of the food chain here?'_

Mirajane raised the lacryma into the air and pointed it at Lucy. It cackled and began to glow with energy.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

"Oh, oh, sorry- pager-" Mirajane placed the lacryma carefully in Laxus's hands and searched through her coat for the accursed device. Once she found the small square object she held it up to her face so she could get a good look at it.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, stay here you two." She plopped the pager back into her pocket. "Put those two in examination room numbers 3 & 4 please. I'll only be a moment." With that Mirajane left the two men staring after her as she left the room in a gust of wind.

**xXxXx**

_'Mira, meet in office. It's about the program._

_-MARAKOV'_

**xXxXx**

"Watch them she says." Laxus said with a grunt. He leaned against the opposite wall of the door. Gajeel sat down by his legs, refusing to look at the man next to him. He stared at the door like he could see through it. Laxus shrugged, '_Maybe he can.'_

"Hey, Gajeel, about that girl-"

"What about her?" Gajeel cut him off quickly. Laxus paused, Gajeel seemed really eager to answer his questions. Maybe he was hiding something?

"Her name wasn't Juvia was it?" Laxus dead-panned. Gajeel paused, '_How does he know already?'_ "I can see it in your eyes, when you look at her, 'Levy'." Gajeel stroked her blue hair lovingly. "You love her don't you?" Gajeel frozed, terror over-running his mind. They would take her away from him! And kill her, in front of him.

Laxus sighed. "I'm not going to say anything, Gajeel. I'm not that kind of person. I don't care what you do, as long as you don't get in too much trouble. It wouldn't fare well for both of us if that happened."

"I love her." Gajeel said softly. "I feel like I don't know anything about her. Back in Phantom Lord she was there because her family was killed for speaking out against the government in a newspaper. Of course, they later apologized for it when we got freedom of speech, but... but she never got over it. Her eyes always burned of hate but love when she saw us. When they disbanded our team, she grew more and more hatred for them. I thought it was a silly joke when I heard her say that she was going to re-build Phantom Lord." Gajeel said slowly, sadness creeping into his voice as he stroked the small girl in front of him. Laxus listened carefully, ever so often glancing at the blonde girl still asleep.

"It wasn't a joke was it?"

"No," Gajeel fists tightened. "Juvia and I came here deciding to put our anger behind us, we were happy for a bit. Then we heard, it was right before the great Change, we heard that a group sprung up calling themselves 'Phantom Lord' and that they were anti-hospital. I was shocked, she had actually done it!" Gajeel said hysterically. "We didn't want to believe it so we never said anything to anyone about it. Then, then Juvia was taken in when she wasn't able to hide her magic. Her magic, it's quite lovely you know. Her whole body is water and can create rivers from it."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So, what then?"

"Then, I heard that they were taken down. The new Phantom Lord. I never knew though, whether Levy was in it or not. But, here she is." He said with a dry laugh. Laxus patted his shoulder.

"She's hear now, that's what matters."

"I KNOW! I know, but, but, I know nothing about her anymore. She's not the _same_ Laxus. This hospital has _changed_ her. We're on differed sides of the bridge, she _hates_ me now." He screamed his hands hovering over Levy's body. He was scared to touch her anymore. "The worst part is that she doesn't even know it's _me_, she doesn't even know that we are all right here. She doesn't know that Juvia, who is still alive, is in this building. Well, maybe she does, but maybe she doesn't at the same time! Her eyes, oh god her eyes! When they saw me I only saw hate. Not a speck of recognition from her. We were much closer than her and Juvia, so if she can't remember _me_ how can she remember _Juvia_?"

Laxus took in a deep breath, he could feel it, all of Gajeel's fear and frustration. It hung in the air like a blanket. "Calm down Gajeel. It's fine now. You know where she is and slowly, you can reconnect with her." This seemed to calm the man down as he sat on the ground and stared at Levy's sleeping face.

"Are you sure?" He asked as quiet as a mouse. Laxus smiled.

"Yup."

"You heard Mira though." Gajeel said. "They are suspected of treason. You know what that means. They will be tested, and tested, and tested, until they confess. If the confess, they will be put into the dungeons, just like.. just like that one girl was. The one with the pink hair? Her. I think she's still down there, and... and Layla." The name '_Layla'_ cast a spell over them. They were afraid to speak, the only movement was the stirring of the blonde girl, whom once the name was mentioned suddenly grunted in her sleep and shifted.

"Then they won't confess." Laxus said determined. '_Too many awful things have been going on here. I can't take it much longer. I can feel something happening, something is about to change here, majorly.'_ Gajeel looked up shocked.

"What do you mean they won't? You know what testing is like! Even you would buckle under that!" Gajeel shouted. Laxus smirked.

"We wake them up, we tell them what's going to happen, who we are. We tell them who they are, and why they must do this." Gajeel opened and closed his fists slowly, breathing deeply.

"This is dangerous."

"So is not doing anything."

"All of us could be killed."

"Everyone dies eventually. I see no problem why we shouldn't go out with a bang."

"And why, why should they do this?" Gajeel said. Laxus smiled, the second Gajeel said that Laxus knew he was on board with the plan.

"To save mages. That's why."

**xXxXx**

Mira walked heatedly into the large room with boarded up windows. Inside there was a long and narrow conference table. There were only six chairs. One at the end she was standing at, one on the exact opposite side, and two on either side between them. It was dark casting everyone in shadow, you couldn't see their faces. From what she could see, she was the last one to enter. With a determined huff she walked over to a wall and flipped a light switch. Only half the lights came on, making it so you could see mostly everyone, but it was dim and dark in most places.

"Welcome Mirajane." A soft voice said. Mira took her seat at the end and looked at the person who had spoken. It was the person who was the closest to her on her right. She nodded at the meek form of Meredy, who was wearing her labcoat still and bashfully holding her hands on the table.

"Director of Building 12." Meredy nodded at her title. Mirajane looked around, they had gathered all of the Directors. Next to Meredy was the Director of Building 3, Angel. Across from Angel was the Director of Building 6, Ultear. Lastly, next to Ultear was the Director of Building 9, Midnight. Originally there were thirteen buildings, but due to the massive break out in '77 many of them were destroyed. Now only five buildings remain, 13, 9, 3, 12, and 6. The way that the buildings were arranged were that they were in three columns, where it went 1, 2, 3, then 4 would be above 1, 5 above 2, and 6 above 3 and so on. The first two columns were completely wiped out, only column three remained and 13, which wasn't in any column but at the back of the property.

At the front of the table sat the C. M., Marakov. He sat solemnly, staring at each of the directors before speaking.

"Welcome Directors."

"Cheif." They all chorused. Marakov nodded.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you all in, naturally." He started. Everyone looked at each other nervously. "The council has came to me to request the progress of each building. So, we are here today to conduct a review. Angel," The woman who was not wearing a lab coat jumped. "how are things in your building?" Everyone turned to look at her.

Angel cleared her throat. "As you all know, Building 3's job is the intake and recovery of patients. We have been pulling in less and less mages, and scans of the city show that there is a 87% drop in the mage population." Everyone clapped, eying each other suspiciously. "All of the mages we are bringing in are showing less signs of struggle, which is good. Recovery, however, is not going very well."

"What do you mean Angel?" Marakov demanded. Angel fiddled with her thumbs.

"Well, there, uh, there have been a few sightings of mages who escaped back in '77," Everyone flinched. "near _Hookoo Mountain_, but search teams who went there came back empty handed. The only thing we have recovered was this." Angel then leaned under the table and pulled up a brown box.

"Well, what's in it?" Marakov asked. Mirajane eyed the box, she felt something strange coming from it. Angel nodded and slowly pulled out a dirty uniform, it had burn holes in many spots and threads coming loose all over. Carefully she rolled in out on the table for everyone to see.

"It's a Building 6 uniform, although we have no idea what it would be doing out there. That is all." Angel said slipping slowly deeper into her seat. Everyone turned to look at Ultear, she stood up and also cleared her throat.

"Building 6 is in-charge of medicine. The reason I can think of for one of our uniforms to be in the forest would be of a team we sent out years back to find a mage who supposedly lives there, going by the name of '_Igneel'_." Mira noticed how Marakov tensed at the mention of that name. '_I wonder why?'_ She also took another peek at the uniform. Something seemed very familiar about it. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Excuse me if I may," Angel cut in. All eyes were once again on her. "If a _mage_ lived there, then why wasn't Building 3 notified?" Back to Ultear.

"The reason for that is, Director, I was going to state before you cut in." Angel huffed angrily in her seat. "The rumors we heard of this mage was that he had a very powerful magical container, we were going to retrieve him, and then study him to see what the cause of this would be. A very large magical container would be helpful so that we can expand our own magical containers, and thus maybe a medicine could be used for this process. It would help the Army very much to know that there is such a _'power-up_' drug." Marakov nodded, seeming pleased. Angel once more, growled under her breath.

"The team however found nothing after staying three weeks there. For staying so long changing clothes must have been necessary so someone simply forgot their uniform. Thank you." She said sitting back down, smiling at Angel. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, very good Ultear. How is the research going?" He asked. Ultear smiled and leaned forward.

"We have developed a prototype of sorts, but we not been able to test is successfully. The drug does not match up well with many of the patients natural magic containers, thus creating a very explosive reaction." Midnight then stood up.

"If I may cut in, Director Ultear,"

"You may."

"Chief, I can testify for this statement. I have sent many of my people over there to deal with the... aftermath of such explosions." He sat back down.

"Thank you Director Midnight." Marakov said. He folded his hands and looked at Ultear. "What sort of person do you think would have a high-conductivity with this drug, Director Ultear?" Ultear coughed and looked down at a piece of paper.

"Reports are saying that mage who did not use elemental magic would fit the best. Preferably an ex-quip mage or a takeover mage." Mira stirred uneasily in her seat. "The reason for this being that they have naturally larger stamina and containers from having to completely re-arrange their genetic make-up and having to pull objects from another plane." Marakov nodded, he shifted his attention to Mirajane.

"Director Mirajane." She stood up.

"Yes, chief?"

"Do you have any patients who are listed as any of these mages?" Mira quickly ran her fingers over the list of patients she had brought with her.

"Yes, I have two ex-quip mages on record. Takeover mages are very rare and only two have ever been recorded." Mira said slowly. Angel smirked at Mira.

"Lissana Takeeovar and Elfman Takeeovar if I remember correctly yes? Hmm, they caused quite a big stir didn't they?" Everyone jumped at the mention of their names, everyone except Mira who glared at Angel.

"Yes, those were their names Director Angel." Mira bit out, wishing nothing more than to have Ultear experiment on her. Angel put her hands up.

"No need to become so upset, Director _Mirajane Takeeovar."_ She hissed out. "Say, weren't they your siblings? Such a _shame_ how you were the only one born without magic- oops!" She giggled. "I meant to say how you were the only _loyal_ one." Meredy stood up.

"Director Angel, I think it is highly _inappropriate_ to mention such a sensitive subject without any reason to, other than to take a shot at Director Mirajane, I find that this behavior is highly immature and a cry for _attention_." Meredy sat back down, satisfied with the dumb-struck look on Angel's face. Mira smiled at Meredy.

"Thank you Director Meredy, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," she said earning a glare from Angel. "we have two ex-quip mages in our building. Both of them have no recent violations and their most recent check-up said their bodies are in peak condition."

"Would that be fine for you, Director Ultear?"

"Yes, that is more than enough." Ultear sat down, Mira was about to when Marakov started speaking again.

"Director Mirajane."

"Yes?"

"What progress is Building 13 having?" Mira cleared her throat.

"We have rehabilitated 68% of our admittances, and have just sent 200 more mages over to Building 12 to be trained." She said nodding at Meredy, whom nodded at Marakov. "Unfortunately, the percentage of mages who are in the dungeons is at 10%. This means that we have experienced a 3% rise in rebellion."

"Do you have any theories as to why?"

"Yes, I believe that the longer a patient has been here, and the more they get called in for making a violation, they build up a tolerance to the screening and are not affected anymore. If they cannot be rehabilitated, the only option we have for them is to be sent to the dungeons."

"I see." Marakov said slightly looking over his right shoulder. Mira dismissed this action.

"We are very grateful for all the mages that Building 3 is constantly sending in," She smiled at Angel, who blushed and looked away. "the new mages, as Director Angel stated, are more dormant and showing more signs of submission. There aren't any real issues, except, two of our patients are suspected of treason." This earned a gasp from the table.

"_Treason?_ What do you mean?" Marakov gasped.

"Chief, please do not be so alarmed, I'm sure that it is merely a mistake. The two patients in question are roommates it would turn out." She pulled out two folders and slid them across the table to Marakov, who looked them both over quickly. His eyes widening.

"Director, you can't be serious! These _two_ are the offenders?" He bellowed. Mira nodded.

"It shocked me as well, but we have to check it out anyway." She looked around the table. "Fellow Directors, I shall now turn this matter over to Director Midnight of Building 9." She sat down and Midnight stood up.

"Thank you Director Mirajane." She nodded. "I first raised the alarm when the body of Miyu Makino," This earned another gasp. "was brought to my office. I was pleasantly surprised, as I'm sure you all know, Miyu was a friend to all of us." They all nodded. "After doing a trial, I was shocked to find out why my black guards had brought her there." There was silence, waiting for him to continue. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. "She was convicted of telling secrets to a patient."

"WHAT?" Meredy yelled jumping up, she looked around, then slowly sat back down.

"I understand your excitement, Director Meredy, but everything I say is true. After hearing this I did what I am required to do. I sentenced her to death and she was cremated." There was a silence. "It doesn't stop there. I noticed one thing missing from her ashes, fellow Directors, please take out your lacryma." They all fished around for a small pink lacryma and put the on the table. "These lacryma have the power to un-lock the restraint we put on the patients and to shut down the guards weapons." He looked at Mira and Meredy for confirmation, they both nodded. "Every personnel is given one of these. Miyu, Miyu did not have hers on her body. We are required to never take these off. I'm sure you all know what I am saying." He took a deep breath. "Director Mirajane?" She stood back up, and he sat back down.

"Directors, Chief, Miyu's lacryma was most likely given to the last person who saw her, which was Lucy Heartfilia. PN67-R8-F4-B13, she is one of the folders. The other folder, is her roommate Levy McGarden, PN34-F4-R8-B13, was seen fleeing from guards with Lucy."

"A-And the status of these two?"

"They are in captivity, I was just about to deal with them when I called here. Do not fret, they are being watched over by two of my guards." Mira sat back down.

"T..Thank you Director Mirajane." He turned to Midnight.

"I see no reason to stop the review, to tell us your progress Director Midnight."

"Building 9 deals with the execution and undertaking of patients. I have proud to say that we rarely get called in and that there has been no trouble with our Death Row patients. The new crematory works perfectly and can fully turn anyone to ashes in five minutes." He smiled and sat back down.

"Thank you Director, Director Meredy, status?"

"Yes chief. Building 12 takes the rehabilitated patients and trains them to work in the army or the hospital. We are all quite happy with the new soldiers, as Director Mirajane mentioned. We are constantly sending off fresh troops to the front lines in Fiore's army. The new troops adjust quickly to their new locations and have a high tolerance against magic, since they are mages themselves." Meredy giggled. "Of course they themselves don't know that anymore. Riots between flanks are quickly dealt with, and our system of guards works so perfectly that no one has even tried to get within a 50 mile radius of the hospital. I constantly see the patients smiling and joking, the relief of being outside again does wonders to them. They walk around with no restraints and don't even try to use magic! We are experiencing a golden period." She said then sat back down. Marakov smiled.

"It's good to hear that two of our buildings are faring well." He stood up. "Well then, it is time to tell you why I really called you here today." Everyone looked at each other surprised and nervous. "I believe it is best to say it the short and simple way."

"I, am resigning momentarily." Loud shouts came from Ultear and Mira. "Calm down, the council has given me new orders, orders that.. I have no control over." He sat back down. "Please listen and respect your new advisers." He said slowly. Three men walked out of the shadows and stood behind them. Ultear gasped at the man standing closests to her, Midnight stared blankly at all three of them, Meredy joined Ultear in gawking at the man on the left, Angel rolled her eyes bored.

Mirajane stared heatedly between the other two men.

'_Why are they here? Why them?'_

"Council member Capricorn, you will be shadowing Director Mirajane." The two glared heavily at each other. He smirked, she scowled. "Council Member Jellal, you will be shadowing Director Ultear." Ultear gasped, Jellal nodded. "And, Council President... Zeref will be taking my place."

Mirajane shot up out of her chair.

"What do you mean shadow? And Zeref? Taking your place? Chief!" Marakov looked sadly at Mira.

"Calm down child, they will simply be following you around and making suggestions on how to run your building-"

"I can run my building just fine!"

"-and.. I'm going on a _vacation_, I need to see some people." Zeref put a hand on Marakov shoulder. "It's out of my control, Directors." Zeref smiled.

"We will now be taking a short intermission to gather your thoughts, we will meet back in here in a hour. Thank you, and Mirajane?" She scowled but nodded anyway. "It's _Chief_ Zeref now."

"Yes..._Chief."_

**xXxXx**

**A/N **Boom! Shit just hit the fan. From now on, things will get heated, backstabber-y, and more of the past will be revealed, and what exactly did Lisanna and Elfman do?


End file.
